Star Light
by Kindred01
Summary: "Ambassador Spock has a t'hy'la. We know he is male and human but that is all we have found out so far, it seems he went to great lengths to hide his Husband identity." Before Spock could answer his father there was an urgent knocking sound at the door. JK/SP...JK/S
1. Chapter 1

He woke up covered in a cold sweat; he looked around his quarters to see what could be the reason for him to wake like this but found nothing. His heart hammering in his chest his stomach churned a cold dread filled his body something was wrong. He slipped from the bed his hand ideally stroking his stomach and started to pace his room; he looked at the clock by his bed and frowned as its 1 am. His stomach churned again forcing Jim to run to his bathroom. He dropped to the floor and threw up into the toilet, there wasn't anything in his stomach to throw up his body was just going with the motion.

He pushed himself and leaned against the sink…he's gone…the voice in the back of his head whispered. He picked up the glass by the sink and turned on the tap and filled it with water, and brought the glass up to his mouth with shaky hands and took a large mouthful and then looked into the mirror at himself …something is wrong…he told himself, he has to see Spock…he's dead… the voice said to him and Jim has to shake his head as he sobbed "No he's not he's just down the hall!" He says out loud to himself but something in the back of his mind tells him something else.

Spock was woken up by the noise coming from the some wherein his room, he frowned a little before he sat up "Lights." He mumbled as he looked around his quarters to see the communication terminal lit up. He stands up and walks over to his desk and looks at the terminal he rubbed his eyes as answers the call. "Father is there something wrong?" He asked seeing the image of his father appear on the screen.

"I'm sorry for waking you at this hour; the Elders believed it was important we informed you of the passing of Ambassador Spock." His son sat there blinking at him,

"I hope he passed peacefully." He said

"He died in his sleep." Sarek told him "There are a few things he wishes you to have, I see no reason for you to have them…" Sarek stopped and looked away for a moment.

"Is there something bother your father?" Spock asked him seeing the strange look in his eyes.

"We are unsure what to make of a document we found, by Earth law, it is correct and binding and there are a few other documents as well, that informs us that Ambassador Spock has a t'hy'la. We know he is male and human but that is all we have found out so far, it seems he went to great lengths to hide his Husband identity." Before Spock could answer his father there was an urgent knocking sound at the door.

"I sorry father, it seems I am needed can we talk later?" He asked

"Of cause." The screen went dark; Spock stood up as the knocking got louder and seem more desperate.

He stood by the door and it open only to see Kirk standing there looking confused and distress "Captain?" He frowned, Jim looked a state his hair was messy and wild like he has been dragged through the bushes, he was pale and could see the shin of sweat on his skin. "Jim is there something wrong?" He asked

"He's dead Spock." He said his voice breaking up as he spoke. Tears started to well up in his eyes and burn as he tried not to cry, but he failed as they ran down his cheek. Spock took a step back in disbelief as he looked at his Captain, he didn't think that the Captain would be informed of his counterpart's death so soon and he was shocked to see him in this shape of anguish over Spock Prime.

"Who is dead Captain?" He asked as he watched him rub his stomach in a strange way.

"Spock." He said, "I-I feel empty, I can't feel him." He told them and then passed out; Spock was surprised and didn't act in time to stop the man from fall to the ground.

"Doctor McCoy, I need you in the medical bay the Captain has fainted." There was a grumble on the other end, while Spock picked up Jim's limp form. "Doctor?"

"I heard you? What has the idiot done now?"

"I believe he is mourning." He said as he tried to warp his own brain around it…when did this happen?…

…

Spock placed Jim the bed just as Bones walks in, he looked like he was asleep at his desk when Spock had called him and it wouldn't surprise the First Officer if the Doctor did. "When you said he was in mourning what did you mean?" Bones asked,

"Until we hear it from the Captain all I can say is it seems that he was Ambassador Spock's t'hy'la." He says,

"His what now?" The Doctor asked as he moved the scanner over Jim's body.

"They were married." He just blinked at the First Officer as if he has grown two head. He opens his mouth only to just it as he looked down at his scanner as beeped to tell him it found something.

"You don't do things by halves do you, Jim." He mumbled,

"What is it, Doctor?" Spock asked as he remains by Jim's side his thumb ideally stroking the back his captain's hand.

"He's pregnant."

When Jim did finally wake up he was confused as to where he was, the last thing he remembered was going to bed. "Jim, why didn't you tell us you were married?" Bones asked Kirk, frowned at him as he lay on the bed rubbing his eyes. "Or pregnant you must have known you were…"

"Of course I knew Bones, I figured that out when I started to throw up every morning and the smell of coffee makes me feel sick and I did a home test and it said I was 3 months and 2 weeks." He smiled softly as he rubbed his stomach. "He didn't want anyone to kno…Wait…" He stopped and looked up at them "What do you mean were married?" He asked with a frown, as he pushed himself up and looked between his Doctor and his First Officer. "Guys?"

"Jim…" Spock used his first name and he knew he was in real trouble "At 1:40 this morning I receive a message from my father, he informed me that Ambassador Spock has died in his sleep." Jim paled and just looked at him "You then appear at my door in some distress and passed out, I brought you here where we learnt that you are carrying my counterpart's child." He said it as if he was telling him the weather.

Jim looked at Bones who nodded and placed a hand on his shoulder "I'm sorry kid." He said softly, Spock watched the emotion play out on Kirk's face from confusion to fear to sorrow to finely anger. He has been told about the hormone in a pregnant human are all over the place and he wondered how to actuate his father's accounts is of pregnant human emotion. "Jim?" Bones calls to him.

"This is your fault!" He yells at Spock, he blinks and took a step back at the Captain's outburst…every actuate… he thinks "How could you leave me like this?" He shouts as tears roll down Kirk's cheek.

"You are blaming me for Spock's death or leaving you pregnant?" He asked he tilted his head a little as he watched the human brake down.

"BOTH! WHO ELSE AM I GOING TO BLAME?" He snarled, the doctor moved closer to his friend hoping to calm him down.

"Jim you need to calm down, think of the child I will give you…" Jim looked at him and growled.

"If you come near me with that Hypo I will shove it up your arse!" He hissed, Bones took a step back putting the hypo down. He then turned back to Spock who was still stood there with that damn eyebrow up.

"I don't see how this is my fault Captain, I am not the same man you married…"

"DON'T GIVE ME THAT BULLSHIT YOU-YOU POINTY EARED ARSE HOLE!" Jim was sobbing in between crying as he warped his arms around his stomach. "YOU SHARE THE SAME DNA, YOU HAVE THE SAME FATHER AND…" He stops and cries into his hand "You are both the father to my child." He whispers.

Spock moved closer to him and then stiffly warped his arms around Jim and let the human cry into his chest. "How could he do this to me…" He hiccupped "I told him yesterday about the baby and-and he leaves me!" He sobs, he feels his hand moves though his hair and he found himself feeling oddly comforted by Spock. He was about to say something when he felt something sting his neck, he jerked back and looked up Spock and then to Bones who held a hypo in his hand. "You fucking bar…" He started to drift off his eyes lid closes and Spock leaned him back gently and then let out a sigh.

"Thank you, Doctor."

"Don't thank me yet." He said, as he sagged on the stool "Male pregnancies are dangerous, and the death of his… I hate to use this term but he will need an alpha. He will need his alpha he will need your help." He told him,

"Are you holding me accountable for his condition?" He asked,

"I'm going to do this for Jim." Bones said, and he slapped Spock cross his cheek "Of course I'm going to hold you accountable for his condition! Both you and the other Spock are the some in the most way and that includes your alpha status."

"You mean the alpha bond?"

"Yes." Bonds sighed, as he looked at the half Vulcan wondering if he should hit him again.

"You can relax Doctor I understand what is expected of me." The Doctor looked at him…you better… Bones thought to himself.


	2. Chapter 2

Jim wasn't too impressed when he woke up again, he hated those Hypos he really hated them the passion but Bones loves them. He did wonder if the man sleeps with them, so when he wakes up with sandpaper mouth and a feeling like he has been hit by a bus he wanted to murder Bones. But then he figures out there will be no one to hear him moan and drink with…lack of drink…he thinks. It takes him the rest of the day to wake up as the nurse seems to be dosing him with more hypos with her words echoing in his head "Relax Captain it's only a mild sedative, you need your rest." She would smile at him as he falls asleep …she is so fired when we get home…he tells himself.

Finally, when they stopped injecting him with sedative he just laid in the private medical room and just work through his thoughts. Pinching the bridge of his nose he groaned as his mind felt foggy, but then he felt the hum in the back of his mind. Opening his eyes he frowned…I thought that would be gone?…he told himself, closing his eyes he tried to feel out the hum. It was different it wasn't as soft as his husband's but it was the same feel his frowned deepen as he opens his eyes as he felt a hand on his stomach. "When did you form a bond with me?" He asked as he looked up at Spock who was stood there watching him, his hand pressed to the small dome.

"The incident with Khan." Kirk rubbed his eyes, he knew what Spock meant

"How are you feeling?" He asked

"I don't know." He sighed, he looked up at the Vulcan and sees a strange look in his eyes and it made him bite his bottom lip. "Don't think you and Bones are going to be easily forgiven, him for dosing him and you for…for…"

"You got nothing?" Spock had a micro-smirk but Kirk saw it and scowl.

"For helping him." He mumbled,

But after a couple of days of being a total pain in the arse Bones caved and let allowed him to go back to his Captain's quarters on bed rest. That was another argument about how much rest the captain needs after losing his alpha. Bones growled in frustration "Good God Jim, you lost your-your alpha you need to take it easy not just for your health but your pup." He tells him "A month." Jim frowned, he knew his friend was right but he is stubborn.

"Three days!" Spock stepped in and put his hands on Kirk's shoulders and the Captain settled down.

"How about a week of no work and just bed rest, I will make sure he will remain at rest." Kirk tried to argue but Spock had already turned him around the moment Bones said okay. Kirk's response was to steal a tribble, he took it out of its cage and then walked out.

Spock followed back to his quarters left carrying the bag as he followed after the childish Captain. When he entered Kirt's quarters he saw him sat on the bed looking down at the tribble a sad look on his face as he stroked the trembling creature. He placed a hand on his stomach and screwed his eyes up as he felt them burn with tears. "H-How am I going to do this Spock?" He asked softly "We have only just started this 5-year mission." He whispered Spock turned to look at him and then walked over to the bed and then sits down beside him.

"You will not be alone Jim, you will have the crew and me." He whispered as he leans in close and presses his forehead against the side of his head and gently laid a hand on Kirk's slightly swollen belly.

"Spock you know your bond has replaced his bond?" He asked

"I know." He growled softly into his skin.

His body started to shake and he felt Spock hot hands slip under his shirt he gasped as he felt the Vulcan's hot hands rest on his stomach. "W-What are you doing?" He asked he had to close his eyes and leaned into Spock's hold. The Vulcan frowned when he looked down at the Tribble on his t'hy'la's lap. He scooped it out of Jim's hands and then stood up moving over to the door, he looked up and down the hall and saw one crewman walk towards him. Chekov himself has his nose down reading his messages on his tablet, that when Spock spoke he jumped almost falling to the floor.

"Chekov." He growled

"Y-yes?" He blinked at the Vulcan like a deer caught in head lights.

"Can you please return this Tribble back to Doctor McCoy, if he asked the Capitan is resting and we do not need to be disturbed for a while." He looked stunned seeing Spock stood at the captain's door as the creature was pushed into his arms. Before he could say anything Spock had closed the door on him.

The dark-haired Vulcan turned around and looked at Jim seeing the confused look on his face as he walked towards him. He couldn't help another growl leave his throat seeing his t'hy'la sat there looking at him wide-eyed.

"You need your alpha." He growled as he stood over him "Doctor's orders." He grinned. He cupped the human's face and with one hand and then kissed him, Kirk was shocked at how rough Spock was being with him, he did like it. Spock pushed his tongue into the omega's mouth; Kirk couldn't help but moaned as he found himself being pushed onto his back by his First officer.

When the growling Vulcan pulled back he looked down at Jim "The baby will not thrive well if you don't have contact with your alpha." He his voice was deep as he used his other hand to stroke Kirk's hair.

"Arse hole," Jim mumbled, as he felt something hard press against his hips and he could only guess what it was. He looked up at the man above him and sighed "Are you saying you want to be my alpha?" He asked, "That you want to take care of me and my pup?"

"Yes." Jim frowned as he tilted his as he laid there.

"If this is because of the guilt trip I was throwing at you…" Spock stopped him by kissing him again.

"No my t'hy'la, you belong to me, always has." He growled as he kissed him again, pinning him to the bed. Jim shivered and let out a soft moan as he felt Spock kiss down his chin and then down his throat mouthing at his skin.

"Can I ask something?" He moaned softly as he wiggled underneath him.

"Ummm."

"Can I have Tony back?" Spock pushed himself up and looked down at him, his eyebrow-raising up as he looked at the omega laid out under him.

"Tony?" Kirk bites his bottom lip as he nodded.

"My Tribble."


	3. Chapter 3

Spock watched as Kirk slept, he pulled the blanket up over his mate's naked shoulder as he looked at the bite he left behind. He hadn't planned on mating with him so soon but he couldn't stop himself, his bond was getting stronger and stronger as the days passed his one replacing Prime Spock's bond. For days he has wondered about their mating why to keep it hidden apart from his older self shouldn't have taken what was his to being with, as far as Spock could see it the old man had already messed the timeline up enough.

He slipped out of the bed and sat on the end with a heavy sigh, he rubbed his hands in his face before looking back at the sleeping Captain. He smiled softly as he leaned over and kissed him on the cheek "Tony." He mumbled in his sleep, Kirk was lucky Spock knew who Tony was otherwise he might have destroyed the whole ship looking for someone called Tony. Spock pulled on his trousers before going over to Kirk's desk; he decided he knees to speak to his father. After a few moments of waiting for the screen light up with his father's face filling the screen "Have I ruined your sleep pattern?" His father asked

"No, I was awake we need to talk. I know it's been some time since we spoke about Ambassador Spock, I have found out who his t'hy'la is." Sarek eyebrow rose up

"Who is he?"

"It is my t'hy'la." Sarek's only raised eyebrow rose higher "Captian Kirk." He tells him, there was brief stillness between the two men before Sarek spoke.

"He is omega? Interesting I had always thought alpha maybe even a beta acting as alpha." He said,

"He is with a child." Sarek looked back at him and his raised eyebrow dropped quickly. "It is Ambassador's child. I have bonded with Jim." Spock told him, he wondered what his father was thinking as he just looked at him through the screen. "I have an issue why did Ambassador Spock take… my Jim as his mate? He told us he did not want to interfere with an already changed timeline."

After a little Spock started to get irritated and tried his best not to show it to his father as he sat there. He heard Kirk talk in his sleep "No don't eat that!" He mumbled as he rolled over. "Spock…" He turned back to Sarek "Spock, the Ambassador wasn't well. He hasn't been for a long time since arriving in our changed universe, his own loss of his t'hy'la confused his mind his emotion started to show more and more in public. If he believed that 'your' Captian was his, he could decide that he should take what was his." He told his son, Spock tilted his head as he thought about this "How has your Captian taken to your bond? And what of the pup?"

"It seems a connection I mate a year go has bloomed after the Ambassador died, as of an hour ago we have fully mated."

"I will inform the council, please keep me informed about my son-in-law and grandchild."

"I shall, good night father."

"Good night Spock." The screen went blank leaving Spock to lean back in the chair.

"Good talk with your dad then?"

The dark-haired Vulcan turned around in the chair and looked at Jim's bright blue eyes, they seem to sparkle in amusement at the slightly scared look in his first officer's eyes. "It was satisfactory." He tells him. Kirk snotted as he pushes himself up against the headboard.

"I bet you would say our mating was satisfactory." He mumbles as he sipped his water.

"No." Spock told him, as he walked over to the bed seeing Jim's eyes widen "Our mating was more than satisfactory." Jim smiled at him as he leaned in and kissed him on the lips.

"Your just a romantic at heart aren't you." He held Spock's hand for a moment and looked down at the way they linked together. "Why were you talking about the other Spock?" He asked quietly.

"I just have some questions."


	4. Chapter 4

"I just had some questions." He tells him, Kirk frowned and rubbed his stomach he could feel Spock's eyes boring holes into him as he sat there. "He wasn't well, and used your weak connection to manipulate you." Jim frowned and wiped his eyes as he felt them starting to well, he could feel their bond hummed in the back of his mind and he could tell his mate was irritated, was it with him? or with the other Spock?

"W-What are you going ask your questions?" He looked up at his first officer, he felt uneasy dreading these questions, but he figured they would be coming at some point.

"How did you end up mating with Ambassador?" He asked Spock, sat more on the bed crossing his legs and getting comfortable. Kirk sighed and ran his fingers through his hair as he felt his eyes water as he moved to sit up more.

"It was an accident." He tells him.

He bit his bottom lips as he reached out and grab Spock's hand and held it, it comforted him that contact "He came to Earth acting for the Vulcan Council he asked if he could see me while he was there. I could hardly say no, could I? Well I went to see him and we had tea and-and well I must have miss counted how many days to my heat, it hit me hard and he was just… there." He looked down at their hands.

"You always knew when your heat was due, why to doubt it then?" Spock asked Kirk, frowned and shrugged.

"I don't know." He whispered, "I haven't been right since Bones used Khan's blood to bring me back from the dead." Spock frowned at his mate and saw a look on his face that looked like shame and guilt "It confused everything, so I thought it messed with my heats." Spock before moving around and sat behind him warping his arms around him and pulling him back.

"He lost his own t'hy'la and being here with you must have broken his mind." Jim frowned as he leaned back into his hold.

"Is that what you and your father think to happen?"

"Without asking my older self it is hard to know if that is indeed what happens to him. All I know for certain is he took my t'hy'la." He growled as he kissed his throat.

Jim groaned as he felt the rumble in Spock's chest against his back and sighed as he closed his eyes and rested his head on his shoulder. "I'm sorry I never told you, but he didn't want people to know? Especially since I was going on a 5-year mission…I don't know maybe he thought he would die before I get back an no one need to know."

"What about the marriage certificate?" He asked Kirk, frowned and turned to look at him.

"What marriage certificate?" He asked

"One was found in his belongings." Jim raised an eyebrow and then looked up and hummed before looking back at his first offices and mate.

"No, I think I would remember a wedding Spock, call you father back up in the morning and tell him I want every document from your counterpart." He told him.

"Yes, Captian."

Kirk looked at him with a smirk as he fully turned around and sits in Spock's lap "Are you trying to get Kinky with me, Mr Spock?" His hands were on Kirk's hips overlapping Spock's hand shape bruises already. "How am I meant to rest for the next week with you wanting to your alpha duty." He smiled, His alpha smirked up at him and kissed him on the lips and growled softly as he pulled him close.

"I need to scent you, mark you as mine and the child." Jim sighed as he nuzzled Spock's throat.

"You okay with the pup? I mean with it being his pups."

"Still mine, your still mine." He growled as he spun them around pressing Kirk to the bed.


	5. Chapter 5

A week later…

Kirk had finished his bed rest and was feeling pissed off, as he looked down at the papers Sarek sent them. He looked through all the documents he ran his fingers through his hair as he looked up at Bones. "Are these even real?" He asked him,

"What does your point ear hobgoblin thinks?" He asked as he took a sip of his drink.

"He thinks my dead alpha was evil and knew what he was doing." He sighed as he rubbed his slight bump "And don't call him that."

"Why is he behind me?" Bones smirked, Jim just smiled at him and tilted his head and looked at him.

"Yes, I am." Came the whisper in the Doctor's ear. Jim chuckled as he watched his friend fall off the stool and onto the floor with a girlish squeak.

"That is not…"

"It is very funny," Kirk said with a large grin as he looked up at is mate who was smiling, his body may be stiff and rigid but his eyes were sparkling with mischief and the joined his mate.

Bones grumbled as he sat back on his stool Kirk filling his glass with whisky, his finger catching the drop that escaped from the glass and sucking on it. Spock and Bones hissed and growled at him but the Captian shrugged at them "It is a drop on the end of my finger that is all…So these Documents?"

"Well, they look real." The Doctor told him as he picked them looked and at them in the light above them. "But you could get them tested." He tells them.

"I know this might sound stupid but could these be his from the other alternate timeline, with his own James?" Kirk asked,

"No that doesn't sound stupid, but how would we tell?" Spock asked

"Age of the Document would be my gust if the witnesses are still alive or they are real." Bones mumbled as he topped his drink off.

Both Spock and Jim looked at him as the good doctor downed drink before looking back at them "What? Some Omegas are crazy enough to try shit like that." He tells the pairs,

"It's not a bad idea we should be able to find out if these Witnesses are real and the same with the Minister," Spock said as he placed his hand on his mate's hips. He was calm around the Doctor, the man may be an alpha but he shows no interest in his mate other than his wellbeing and health and their pup's health.

"Ummm." Jim hummed as he looked down at the marriage certificate, he looked at the date and frowned at it "Well that can't be right." He said out loud. Spock looked over Jim's shoulder and down at the date.

"What is wrong with the date?" Spock asked him, Jim pulled back and looked at him with a look that says 'really?'

"We weren't even on Earth when this was signed and sealed."

"He's right we were trying to save his arse from freezing on that ice desert." Bones says "If I remember you were in quarantine for a week… because of…"

"Let's not talk about that," Kirk growls at him.

He turns to look back at Spock and scowls at him "How could you do this to me!" Kirk yells and then stomps off. Spock looked confused and looked at Bones who snorts into his drink before looking back up at the Vulcan.

"Hormones, it will be bouncing all over the place. You're lucky he hadn't hit you yet." He chuckled as he poured a drink for Spock.

"I don't think whisky will be helpful…"

"Just down it and then go after him." He tells him, Spock still looks doubtful as he looked down at the small amount of amber liquid. "Look, he is all over the place he is grieving and he feels betrayed, then there is this new bond. He will come back like a cat need cuddles and back rubs and later he will be all claws and hissing."

"Sound like Jim on a normal day."

"Yes!" Bones yelled as he took a mouthful of his drink, clearly getting drunk the more he talked." But think bigger."


	6. Chapter 6

Month later…

He was 4 months now and the bump was showing, the crew always took the time to touch his bump which somedays made Jim grumpy while others days he beamed and sparkled. Spock becomes more proactive and growled at many of the alpha on the ship that got too close to his omega. By now the rest of the crew had been told Kirk's pregnancy and the issues around it, Jim rubbed his eyes before pushing himself up and headed towards the lift "Spock it's your shift, call me if there is…" The Vulcan placed a finger on Jim's lips and silences him, the captain frowned a little and kissed the finger pressed to his lips.

"Go and rest, you have an appointment with Doctor McCoy at 3 today. I will be going with you to make sure you go this time."

"I was needed elsewhere and…"

"And nothing as your alpha you will go to your appointment," Spock said with a raised eyes brow, Kirk growled slightly.

"And as 'your' Captain if there is an emergency I will too and see if I can help to the best of my ability." He said stubbornly, Spock's eyebrow didn't go down if anything he looked amused.

"Tony escaping is hardly what I call an emergency, he can't even reproduce," Spock said, Kirk huffed and spun back around and walked into the lift and left Spock in charge for a little while.

Jim went to his quarter and stepped inside and looked around, Spock moved the same day they mated it seemed and while Jim doesn't mind the place just feels little smaller…we have to move soon for the baby…he tells himself, luckily for him the ship is built with rooms for families and that including another Captain's quarters. He sighed as he walked over Tony as he sits in his tanks and rubbed his back "Good boy." He tells him and then turns to his bed and drops onto it, he kicked his shoes off and curls up on the bed smelling his alpha he fell asleep quickly.

He hadn't realised that he was in a deep sleep until he heard a beeping sound, pushing himself up Kirk blinked until his vision cleared. His tablet was light up like a Christmas tree he groaned and pushed himself up and looked at the message. It was information he wanted on those witnesses, he sat there crosslegged as he looked down the incoming message. He frowned as he ran his fingers through his air as he read through the information, this had not put him in a good mood. By the time Spock came to find him for the doctor's appointment he was fuming "My t'hy'la what is wrong?" He asked he seemed to be little out of breath as if he ran or jogged his way back to their quarters.

"They do not exist!" Kirk yelled, "These-these people who witnessed my so-called wedding do not exist, there is no record of these people and-and clearly I couldn't be there on that day I was stuck on that ice planet!" Spock walked over to him and took the tablet out of his hands and looked down at the information that was given to them and he frowned.

"This is worrisome, someone went to great lengths to create this documents for him." Kirk looked up at him and wiped his eyes.

"Why? What could they gain from this?" He whispered

"I do not know," Spock answered, he warped his arms around his mate and held him close. Jim pressed his face into his Alpha's chest and closed his eye as he let Spock comfort.

Spock kissed the top of his head Jim looked up at him and smiled weakly at him "We better go and see Bones for our appointment." Jim said as he wiped his eyes. Spock hummed as he cupped his mate's face and kissed him on the lips, Jim smiled into the kiss as he felt the hot hand move from the captain's face and down his arms and his sides to his hips.

"I think we can be a few minutes late to our appointment my t'hy'la." He growled softly,

"I'm a bad influence on you."


	7. Chapter 7

Spock laid him out on the bed and climbed on to of him, Jim moaned as his clothes seem to pull off in a hurry. He could feel an urgent need for this come through their bond and he wondered if it was the alpha in Spock trying to comfort Jim, show him he is his only alpha or is he feeling threaten, the captain goes with all three. With their clothes thrown to the floor, the Vulcan pushed himself into his mate and watched as Kirk arched his body letting out a long moan as his head turned slightly away stretching his throat. "Say it." He growled down at the omega. "I want to hear it, Jim." He asked.

"My alpha…" He stopped and whimpered as he felt the cock slide in deeper sending sparks of pleasure through his whole body "…I can feel you in me…" He tells him breathlessly "…it's so deep and thick, my perfect alpha." He moaned "I'm yours." Jim could swear he could in his mind Spock's voice saying …damn right your mine…he smiled as he warped his arms around the Vulcan' neck and enjoyed the ride.

They were only two hours late by the time Spock had decided he abused his mate's hole enough for that afternoon, Jim could only laugh when he heard that comment but now the problem is getting up out of bed and then going for a shower…that could end up to another around of possessive alpha sex… he thinks and then limping down to Bones' offices to have the good doctor yell at them for being late. "Your thinking to hard," Spock said as he kissed Jim's domed stomach.

"I'm Captain it's my job to think." He mumbled as he ran his fingers through the slightly damp hair of his second in command.

"Not while I am worshipping you, you are meant to be thinking of only of me."

"Spock darling alpha that is all I ever do." He grinned cheekily.

Moving up Kirk's body he kissed him on his swollen lip before sitting up and dragging his mate with him and then sighed happily. "My father wishes to meet you." He tells him, Jim pulls back and looks up at him.

"Your father has met me before, remember that awkward hug he gave me for saving your arse." Spock nodded remembering the strange moment all too well.

"That was a very awkward moment." He said, "In all the years I have known him the only person he has ever hugged has been my mother and that was only in private." He says with a humm. "But the fact remains he wishes to meet my mate and the mother of my children, he will be arriving in a couple of days."

"Oh yay inlaws." Jim sighed tiredly.

"It's only fair I would have to meet your mother at some point." Jim paled and bite his lip as he looked at his mate.

"Yeeeeah about that… you don't want to meet her." An eyebrow raised.

"And why not?" Jim really didn't want to talk about it, but he got a feeling he has to.

"Well your father I'm guessing is a thrill to have a grandchild in the Vulcan way of thrilled. My mother, on the other hand, isn't when I told her she called me a whore and said you would be bored of me at some point. So no you are never-ever meeting my mother…well, maybe when she dies." He tells him, Jim tells him all this as if he is telling him 'it's going to train today, better take an umbrella.'He acts as if he doesn't care that her words are hurtful to him that it feels like it is cutting him up because he is used to it.

"Oh, my t'hy'la…"

"It's fine Spock…"…like hell, it is!…Spock voice in his head snarled.

"No it's not fine, how dare she say something like this to you. Why would she even call you…"

"My dad's death might have messed her up, as did her husband." He looked back at his alpha and bite his bottom lip. "You're mad."

"Very much so."

1 hour later…

Bones stood there with his arms crossed his chest, a deep frown etched on his face and he looked at Vulcan and Captain walk into the medical bay. Jim was grinning from ear to ear his throat and shoulder as littered with bite marks. "You are three hours later!" The Doctor growled at them,

"We were unfortunately detained." Spock to him, there was a flicker of a smirk on his lips and that only seems to make Bones frown deepen.

"So I notice. You on that table and you pointy ear elf stand at the by his head." He wasn't in the mood for them. "This is important Jim for the health of your children and yourself!"

"We took time for ourselves, are you always complaining that we not taking time for ourselves?" Kirk asked Bones looked down at him with a deep frown.

"No, when you have an appointment with me."

Every time Kirk has a scan he is always amazed at the growth of his pups, the one pup was hidden behind his sibling at first making it tricky to notices. But here they both are two little boys "Oh god they are going to be little hellions." Bones moaned as he buried his face in his hands.

"You love them." Kirk said, as he looked from his friend to his mate and saw him frown "What's wrong?"He asked

"The pup on the right is smaller than he should be, and not as far along in devilment as his brother." Jim frowned and looked back at the screen as did Bones; he made a nose and then moved the scanner over Jim's stomach.

"See this is why it's important to come and see me and not blow me off." He tells his friend.

"Is there something wrong my kid?" Kirk snarled,

"No, they are fine normal growth rate for the time they were conceived, this is called superfetation. We see it in animals like hedgehog they have multiple partners meaning that their children will have different fathers, but it is different for us."

"Okay repeat that again but without the hedgehog part?" Jim was still growling with worry. Sighing Bones turned to face him fully.

"Sprog number one conceived first, and then sometime later sprog two is conceived they are not twins. But I am little worried about the three months difference, but he should be fine." There were a soft thud and Bones looked down at Jim to see he had passed out on the hospital bed, while Spock is looking a little pale. "Drink?"


	8. Chapter 8

"Fascinating superfestation." Sarek said as Spock greeted him by the transporter "Does that mean when he is really to give birth that both children will arrive at the same time?" He asked as he followed his son the guest quarters.

"Yes, Doctor McCoy says the second child will have spent some time in the medical bay but he doesn't think there will be a problem." He looked at his father

"Are they both boys?" Sarek asked

"Yes."

"Are they the same?" Spock turned to his fire and tilted his head not sure what he was implying.

"I am afraid father I don't understand?" He asked him, they stopped in the hallway and looked at each other.

"I was wondering if the two children are one in the same?" He asked, finally understanding what his father was saying they carried on walking towards his father's quarters.

"I do not know, we shall have to ask the good doctor if he could find out for us."

Kirk smiled as he greeted Spock father the elder Vulcan stood there before the Captain and then pulled him in for a hug. "Oh wow back to the hugs," Kirk mumbled as he looked at his mate for help.

"Father?"

"I am sorry, but you do seem to bring out the worst in my people." He tells the omega, Jim gave them one his bright smiles and looked slyly at Spock.

"Only your family Sarek." He tells him and winks at Spock who rolled his eyes as he waves him deeper into his quarters to join them both for tea. Spock helped Kirk to sit down as he rests his hand on his bump and sighs "How long are you planning on staying?" Kirk asked Spock, started at his mate as he poured the drinks.

"It would be safer if I were to remain on board until we can find out who helped Ambassador Spock." Jim looked at the Sarek as he handed him the cup of tea. "Thank you."

"What makes you think he had helped?" He asked he looked from his mate back to his father-in-law.

Sarek was quiet for a moment as he sat back in his chair and looked at his son's mate "While it isn't impossible for someone of Ambassador Spock age to go into Pon Farr, it is very unlikely for him to sire a child." He takes a sip of his tea, leaving Spock and Kirk handing on to his words "This is very nice tea."

"It's Chinese. Why would it be unlikely for him to have fathered a child at his age?" Jim asked, Sarek put down the cup and looked at them.

"Just his age, but due to what has happened we have taken some blood samples from his body and found traces of a drug." Spock frowned as he turned to Kirk who was sharing a similar frown.

"A drug?" Spock asked

"Yes, this drug isn't used on old or new Vulcan; if we have passed our prime then we do not push the issue. He would have to have gotten the drug while he was on Earth, but from what I have found out is he would have to have gotten this drug from a medical doctor." He told them Jim blinked at him.

"I see," Kirk whispered as he turned to look at his mate. "May I have the name of this drug please," Sarek told him the name and Jim wrote it down before bidding both Vulcans goodbye as he is off to see a Doctor.

Jim left Spock to show Sarek around the ship while he headed off to see Bones, he found the doctor enjoying his day off in his rooms. "So how is the in-law?" Bones asked as he moved aside and let the omega in.

"He hugged me again." He mumbled as he looked around the Doctor's room.

"Sounds awkward, maybe Spock old man fancy you." Jim frowns at him as he moved towards a chair. "What you have a track record."

"Two Vulcans both of them happens to be the same man." He then he pulled a bit of paper out of his pocket. "What do you know of this?" He asked he handed him the bit of paper and the doctor opens it up and looked at the name of the drug written down.

"Not much, it's an experimental drug, not yet out on the market. There are side effects of the alpha that uses them."

"Like?" Jim asked as he sits down and frowns

"Well it depends on the alpha; if it's an older alpha it could some personality changes might make them aggressive… "He stops and looks up at his friend and frowned "Why do you want to know about this?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"It was found my dead alpha's blood," Kirk mumbled, Bones was quiet for a moment and frowned as he thought about it for a moment.

"That might explain why he is dead."


End file.
